Sasha Thorn
Sasha Lilith Thorn '''(b. 23 May) is a sadistic and affluent pure-blood witch, as well as a half-breed of Siren and human, born to the powerful House of Thorn and Knight family. She is a high-standing English noblewoman, known across the British and French wizarding communities for her expedience, dark humour and skill. She is the daughter of the former French Minister for Magic, Savannah Thorn, and pure-blood wizard, Jonathan Knight, and the elder sister of Mariella. Although Sasha never wed, she conceived two children; Summer, born to Jonathon Lautour, a half-blood wizard, and Maisie, born to Sasha's first cousin, Louis Antebellum, a noble Italian pure-blood wizard. In the footsteps of her family, Sasha was also sorted into the Slytherin house in her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she formed a close friendship and familial bond with her distant relative, Lily Leander, more commonly referred to as Inny. Sasha also participated in the illicit affair with her maternal first cousin, Louis, a student three years above herself. Sasha was known for her duplicitous personality, often appearing childish and playful before quickly displaying her darker colours of malevolence and callousness. This lead many to believe that Sasha was unintelligent and at most, simple-minded, which she revelled in, often surprising those who had undermined her. In truth, Sasha's knowledge and skill in the magical arts were considerate, leaving Hogwarts with reasonable grades in her O.W.Ls, in addition to four 'Outstandings' and two 'Exceeds Expectations' in her N.E.W.T exams. Sasha is a moderately talented witch with exceptional deals of knowledge and skill in particular fields of magic in which she excelled, such as charms, transfiguration, astronomy, and supposedly the Dark Arts. However, Sasha's true abilities, like much of her species, lay within her gifts as a half-breed, relishing in the skill to manipulate her opponents by means of seduction and fear. She is a formidable businesswoman, as the acting CEO of Thorn Industries, and exercises her will strongly as a high-standing figure in society. Her childish misdemeanour as an adolescent helped to mask her true vindictive colours, that overall lead her to take on a dark and wicked personality as an adult. Biography Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Physical description Personality and traits Sasha is best described by her seemingly unwavering pride and ambition, which seems to dominate every move she makes. She is extremely intelligent in her own way and appears to have an uncanny understanding of other people, which enables her to either gain their trust or to subdue them in a confrontation lacking violence, a trait common to the House of Thorn, unlike their cousins, the House of Antebellum, who use power and force to threaten their opponents. However, people often lack comfort in the presence of Sasha, feeling uneasy around her, in spite of her typically calm and pacific behaviour. Sasha is a woman who is completely aware of her own enigma, relishing in the confusion she causes others. Very little is known about the true nature of Sasha, as well as her true affiliations to those other than herself. Magical abilities and skills * '''Actor: Sasha proved from a young age to be a very consummate actor. * Non-verbal '''and '''wandless magic: Sasha is skilled at using non-verbal spells, from the most simple of uses, such as household magic including shutting doors and turning off lights, to the most advanced, such as combat curses. She was noted by her daughter, Summer, as a fairly silent caster, making little to no sound. Sasha is also skilled at performing varieties of wandless magic, such as rope conjuring and counter-jinxing, which allows her an extra advantage in cases of ever being deprived of her wand. Sasha only cast with means of an incantation when necessary, preferring the stealth that the use of non-verbal and at times, wandless magic allows her, especially when duelling. * Transfiguration: Sasha is fairly accomplished in Transfiguration, it arguably being her most expert field of magic with the highest level of skill and proficiency. She was able to conjure objects and animals from a young academic age, with the ability to transfigure elements into other objects with apparent and relative ease. Sasha displayed her skill first in her second year, where she transfigured her cat, Mephistopheles, into a gargoyle-like statue. She also transfigured her cousin, Phoebe, into a broomstick to act in support for Francis' upon breaking his prior to a Quidditch match, though this was intervened by Hogwarts staff. Sasha received an 'Outstanding' grade in each of her O.W.L and N.E.W.T exams for this subject, displaying a great flair for the art that was evident in her various triumphs. * Charms: Sasha is highly talented and proficient in charms. Not only able to perform the simplest of charms to the most advanced without fail, such as levitation, disarming and shielding, but she is also able to cast the incredibly difficult Patronus Charm, conjuring a corporeal lioness Patronus (formerly a red fox) out of her love for Louis, who is known to have the ability to conjure a corporeal lion Patronus. In spite of Sasha's evident ruthless and sadistic nature, even in her dark manner is she profoundly capable of casting intensely difficult charms, further proving her abilities as a highly capable witch with promising skill in the magical arts. Sasha incorporated various charms of varying levels into her duelling style, often repelling her opponents magically and hitting them with great force. She also has a particular affinity for Dark Charms, showing great levels of skill and understanding of their mechanisms. * Multilingualism: Like much of her family, Sasha is known to be fluent in various languages, including English, French, Italian, Latin and Mermish. Though she is partially fluent and familiar with many more, including Spanish, Russian and Arabic, with the ability to translate Ancient Runes. * Dark Arts: Admiring the Dark Arts since her years at Hogwarts, Sasha practised during the time of her wizarding education, performing it effusively into her adulthood. Her housekeeper, Jane described her as a dark witch. Sasha displays a particular penchant for casting curses, immersing herself into the magic that enables her to inflict pain and cause suffering greater than what she could accomplish without magic. Sasha is known to be capable of performing both the Imperius and Cruciatus curses, two of the Unforgivable Curses that require a considerable level of magic and malice to effectively perform. * Astronomy: * Apparition: Sasha was the first of her cousins to apparate successfully without fail. She had achieved apparition twice in that time and passed her test on the first attempt. According to Fiona, her performance was "perfect" and the instructor praised her talent greatly. As an adult, Sasha frequently apparates across great distances as opposed to other means of transport, such as the Floo Network. * Duelling: Sasha displayed skill as a highly capable duellist, having checkmated those of great ability at a young age. She was able to calmly block the spells being fired at her by Louis, a seventh year student, in the Room of Requirement during her third year. Being a woman of stature, Sasha displays great form and elegance in her duelling style. During the visit to Durmstrang Institute for the Triwizard Tournament, Sasha showed proficient reflexes in deflecting Madeline's stunning spell with relative ease, which infuriated Madeline given their three year age difference. She was also capable of smiting Samwell, another elder student, with extreme precision and ease, sending him flying across the courtyard. * Study of Ancient Runes: Sasha is gifted in translating ancient runes into English. She earned an 'Outstanding' O.W.L in the subject and took it to N.E.W.T level, where she earned an 'Exceeds Expectations'. In spite of this, Sasha retained much knowledge of her studies into her adulthood, as displayed when she encouraged Maisie to select it as an option opposed to Care of Magical Creatures. * Leadership skills: * Love: * Social networking: Siren abilities * Amphibious transformation: Sasha is capable of taking on an ordinary human appearance through a quick metamorphosis that allows her to visit land for varying amounts of time. During this process, Sasha sheds the membrane of her tail and will decrease in length. She will undergo this metamorphosis again when returning to waters of a natural geographical origin. * Aquatic habitation: Sasha is able to survive and adapt to any underwater environment she encounters due to her complex internal structure, including high water pressures and extreme water temperatures. This allows Sasha to habituate in some of the deepest zones of the ocean, between the mesopelagic and bathypelagic zones which range between depths of 200 and 4,000 metres below the surface. ** Terrestrial habitation: Sasha is also capable of surviving and adapting to terrestrial environments on land. Being of a half-breed nature, Sasha is able to remain at land or sea for as long as she desires, due to her natural biology and physiology being catered to suit both habitats. * Enhanced strength: Sasha is noticeably physically much stronger than humans, and many other creatures, as sirens are considered one of, if not the most physically powerful aquatic humanoid inhabitant, which is in part due to the bones and tissues of a siren being incredibly dense. As a teenager, Sasha was capable of lifting a wooden log in the forest that was three times her body weight. * Enhanced speed: In water, Sasha's powerful and streamlined tail allows her to propel through the roughest waters with incredible speed, grace, and agility with minimal restrictions to water resistance. Sirens are noted as being five times faster than a sailfish, the fastest animal in the water. * Enhanced agility: Sirens are naturally agile creatures, due to their long tails that allow them great moves of flexibility and speed within the water. * Enhanced senses: Similar to other aquatic mammals such as sea lions, whales and dolphins, sirens have superior enhanced senses to that of average beings, such as their ability to hear sounds far off the ultrasonic frequency. Sirens also have enhanced sensory systems comparable to sharks, including smell, hearing and sight. Below the water, Sasha can hear sounds with frequencies ranging from 10 hertz to 150,000 hertz, frequencies that exceed audibility for humans on both ends of the scale. She is also able to see clearly in the darkest of waters, due to the tapetum lucidum that is located behind the retina. This allows Sasha to see far more clearly in dim light than that of a human. * Underwater protection: An ability popular in nautical folklore, Sasha can also grant a gift of temporary underwater protection onto a human by kissing them. For the duration they remain under the water, they can breathe as they do on land, though they are not immune to the dangers of the sea, such as water pressure and temperatures. When they return to the surface, the enchantment breaks. * Siren song: Sasha is able to emit a captivating singing voice that allows her to manipulate another's feelings and actions, seducing and controlling her opponents. The power is rooted in her unique voice box; a hybrid of a larynx and a syrinx at the base of the trachea. It is noted as being a melodious, haunting song of vocals. The song cannot affect an individual who loves another, as told by Pandora Thorn. On humans, the song typically creates a negative effect, creating a type of lesion on the brain beginning in the frontal lobe (the region that controls impulses and inhibitions), which can lead to various side effects such as hallucinations, delusions, lowered inhibitions, amongst many more, though the exact nature of all symptoms is unclear. Based on historic findings, the song is known to cause obsession within individuals, hearing the song wherever they go, where they are eventually driven into the water to find the siren and eventually drown. * Fear inducement: Similarly to the hypnotic singing of the siren song, Sasha can also emit a sheer force of doubt onto her opponents. Causing lasting neurological side effects like the latter, the affected quickly begin to doubt their own self and show extreme levels of fear and timidity. This ability, however, is not cast by song; Sasha will display a change in facial appearance, her eyes darkening to black, appearing hollow, her face resembling similar to a gaunt skull-like image. Possessions * Hemlock wood wand: Sasha's first wand, that she obtained during her first year of magical education at the age of eleven. The wand is a 12" long hemlock wood with a core of an augurey tail feather. She used this wand singularly since obtaining it. * Mephistopheles: Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Sasha also obtained a Bengal breed of cat, which she came to name Mephistopheles, after the demon featured in German folklore. * [[Thorn House|'Thorn House']]: Relationships Etymology The name Sasha 'is of a Russian origin, meaning ''defender of man. Sasha's middle name, '''Lilith, is a female Hebrew name in the meaning of night monster ''and ''storm goddess. Within Jewish folklore, Lilith was the first woman and wife of Adam, along with the first demon. The surname Thorn derives from an English and Danish background. It is a topographic name for someone who lived by a thorn bush or hedge (Old English, Old Norse þorn). Quotes }} Notes * Sasha's theme song is Love is a Battlefield, by Pat Benatar. * Sasha's specialised soundtrack, unforgettable, can be found on 8tracks. * During her Hogwarts years, Sasha studied the mandatory subjects necessary for O.W.L.s, as well as an optional two of Study of Ancient Runes and Divination. For her N.E.W.T exams, she studied a total of six subjects, including Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Study of Ancient Runes, Astronomy and Divination. Trivia Gallery Category:Fourth Generation Category:Bullies Category:Dark Magic Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Half-breeds Category:Herb Dealers Category:Herb Users Category:House of Thorn Category:Knight family Category:Mains Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Pure-bloods Category:Sirens Category:Slytherin Category:Socialites Category:Thorn Industries Category:Unforgivable Curse Users